Afternoon Moon
by M Wilridge
Summary: What if Edward was really playing Bella for the fool.. Until he fell in love..
1. First Look

Prologue

Does it really matter how things began? Isn't love enough? If I told her how it all began would she ever speak to me again? Would she ever believe a word I said? Would she still love me? Would I still be her lion and she my lamb?

There's only one thing I hate more than this fucking place, and that's these fucking people. All of them scurrying around like insects as my mighty boots take turns stomping carefully trying effortlessly to spare their existence.

"Edward, please stop." Alice requested. I had probably caused some chaotic future vision for my precognative roomate, but fuck her. She's happy and I'm not. I'm starting to hate my family along with these mortals, which I don't want to do.

_Oh shit she smells so good_. Goddamn it. Are you fucking kidding me Jasper? This isn't your first fucking rodeo. Man, I knew he could feel the rage coming out of me before I read his thoughts.

_Sorry._ He apologized making the fury even more present. It wasn't enough that I had to keep the humans thoughts on tap at all times, but I had to keep a short leash on this vampire with emotional problems.

No I needed something new. I need to go back to Denali and get some more action from Tanya but there's no way I can do that without causing Carlisle pain. He doesn't even realize how much he puts me staying here as his responsibility and I wouldn't do that to him. I could always just have an Emmett style accident. All of the blame would go to me, but knowing everyone they would flee with me. It would be the smartest choice. No I would have to stay here in this sad existence, watching everyone else having the time of their lives. It's bullshit.

"Yeah, Chief Swan's daughter… I hear she's hot." I heard the Drones buzzing off by their lockers._ I'm totally going to get this one._ Tyler thought to himself. The kid didn't have a chance. Everyone knows the new girls go for the Newton kid. The pricks got the biggest stash in town, excluding our of course. No one really compared to the Cullens.

_This new girl is supposed to be hot. Well this should be interesting. I don't really care to look at these little girls, but this might be interesting._ At that moment it all hit me. I was taken aback by the plan that would change my life forever.

_What if I acted like her blood was too much for me? That would be great. That would definitely get me a trip to Denali. It would take care of the whole Carlisle thing too, because it would be something that he couldn't control. This is great! This will make my life a little less boring. They will want to know what she's thinking at all times though. _

_Oh my god. That is delicious. I will act like I can't hear her! Ha! That's perfect. All I have to do is play dumb and hope we have a class together. Man this is going to be awesome. _

Alice looks over towards me with that look that I have seen a million times. She shakes her head at me after I watch the visions of the future.

"Come on Alice. At least no one dies."


	2. Success and Failure

**_A/N_**

**_So I was working on Angel Lies, doing some last minute edits that were driving me insane... And I decided to take a break.. While on this break I checked my email and received a blast from the past.. Someone had actually read Afternoon Moon and left a review asking for more.. So... Since I did need a break from my fantastic original work, Angel Lies, available 1/27 on ... I decided to jump back into my Fan Fic.. I had so many ideas for this story... So here it goes.. True to form this is an example.. Review and you will get more... Talipatra this ones for you... M_**

_That was perfect_. _Another top notch performance from the world's number one telepathic vampire. What a typical bitch, 'oh his arms, they're so nice. Around his brothers he looked small but he's not!' This is going to be child's play. _I thought to myself, as I left the science room in a hurry. My entire plan relied on Alice following through with her end of the deal.

_What is your problem? _ She thought coming around the hall.

"I don't have any problems. I just want to make sure you know the rules. If you mess this up for me I swear I will tell your dirty little secret."

_I'm not going to do anything to get in your way, Edward." _She thought, definitely hurt by my words. "I don't see why you can't just tell him you're going to take a trip."

"What's the fun in that?" I questioned, standing over her with the attempt to intimidate. "You have everything. And I'm stuck here, reading all of your fucking hunky dory minds. Fuck you."

"I won't get in your way." was all she said. The only thing on her mind was the chance of Jasper finding out.

I didn't understand the dilemma so she killed his other possible mate. It was the smart move. She saw what her life was like without him in it. Hell, I saw it too, and it wasn't very nice. I couldn't wait to get to Denali, and get that warm hot mouth on me. I knew Tanya was definitely going to be happy to see me. I just wished she had more thoughts in her head and I could stand to be around her for more than a couple of weeks, because then I could have been getting it full time.

I continued my plan, going to the car and acting uncontrollable. For an entire minute I laughed hysterically about my cleverness.

When the final school bell rang, I decided to up my ante a little bit. If I could have a close call around Emmett or Jasper, I was on a one way trip to Denali. I just had to time it perfectly. I read through the minds of the worthless sheep that received their education from this undeniably underfunded school, and found the one I was looking for. My newest admirer who didn't even have the decency to admit that she wanted my shit since the first moment she laid eyes on me.

_Now I'll go turn in my paper work and head home. Hopefully the truck will make it. _Her thoughts were like that of a ten year old. She planned out each moment like she was writing a novel. I really couldn't stand her.

I hurried to the office, beating her there twice as fast as I thought I would. _What's Edward's problem? _I heard Emmett's thoughts, turning to see him walking down the hall towards me. I could see through her thoughts as she moved through the hall. She was taking twice as long to get there than a normal person would. _Come on, you dumb bitch. _I thought, seeing that she was going to be too late for my perfectly planned scene. _Come on, come on._

For a second I thought the girl was retarded. Emmett came in the door quickly, whispering low enough so that only my hearing could hear his concern, even though a simple thought was all he needed to do. "You OK, bro?"

"No, I'll tell you about it when we get home." I reassured, burning up inside that she didn't allow my brother the opportunity to save her. Emmett took my word for it, and left the room. I still had time before she got there. I started asking the secretary if I could change up my biology periods, making sure all of my bases were covered. I was sure one of the vampires was capable of hearing my words and I played in my frustration. It wasn't hard because I was frustrated. I couldn't believe the dumb bitch couldn't just make it to the office like a normal human being.

I could smell her skin as she walked through the door, the sweat of a nervous first day lingered from her form and smelled of high fructose corn syrup, like most of this cattle here, living off of soda and processed foods.

I was angry with her for not being there in time so when I finished my dance with the secretary, it was easy for me to say my next lines. "Nevermind, I can see its impossible, thank you very much for your help." The words were meant for her and her lack of timing, but even in this she fantasized about me, and my _velvet _voice. What a dumb bitch…


	3. Tanya

**_A/N So this is so addictive... I forgot what the appreciation of a review felt like since I've worked on the last 10 chapters of Angel Lies without support.. Everyone that reviews, you're awesome.. I'm having a nice break from reality with this story.. This I think is my first official lemon.. I know.. it's pretty degrading.. But that's evil Edward for you... M_**

_Punish me. _Her thoughts were so arousing when I had her from the back, plowing into her over and over again. I was probably the only being alive that really knew when a woman liked what he was giving them, and Tanya was loving it. I smacked her ass with added tenacity and continued to pull her by her hips, shoving myself inside of her. "You like that don't you? How do I feel inside you." I fed my own ego, hearing her thoughts before her words.

_I'm going to cum! _her mind shouted. "Like it belongs inside of me." she answered with words, squeezing me inside of her with her climax, and pushing the envelope on the duality of pain and pleasure. _Just stay forever. _

Her last thought brought back the reason her and I were not mates. She couldn't just enjoy herself. It was like she was more interested in the title Mrs. Edward Cullen than she was with... well... fucking.

My rock hardness started to sway. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the hot piece of ass that was slamming into my crotch, all I could focus on was her dumb thoughts.

I pulled it out before I went soft inside of her and ordered her to finish me off with her mouth. I actually took pleasure in the fact that she didn't want to do it. Luckily her dissatisfaction was stimulating enough to get me back to a position where I could blow my load.

"Where do you want me to cum?" I questioned moving the hair out of her face, hoping that she chose it, my favorite location. I could hear her little mind working and I sighed before she said a word.

"Inside of me." she requested after figuring that would give her some more of the Edward Cullen deep dicking.

"No, you're going to suck me off until I finish." I informed shaking my head towards all of her mental pleas. "Where?" I questioned, again not receiving an answer. I pulled my cock out of her mouth and started to walk away when she grabbed for my legs and pulled me back down to my sitting position. _I will do anything for you Edward Cullen._

And she did. I left her face a vampire stem cell research project. It was a masterpiece.

We fucked for the next couple of days, until I was completely bored with sex. Not only did I have to deal with the panting, but also the constant mental,_ Oh Edward, Oh Edward's_. The shit was distracting.

"Tanya, this was fun and everything, but I have to get back to my family." I informed her after our final horizontal dance.

"But..." she started, and I shooshed her with my hand.

"I really had a good time, and I'm sure I'll be back some time soon. I mean, I don't know about you, but I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, me too." She admitted, trying to figure out a way to make me stay.

"There's nothing you can say to make me stay. But there is something you can say to guarantee I come back."

_I can't believe I'm saying this,_ she thought to herself. "Edward, I am your sex slave."

"Think about everything you would let me do to you." I demanded. The vision was a paradise of sensuality, as I put it everywhere and anywhere there was any consideration. "That's a good girl," I admired, turning around and walking towards the door. I turned to say goodbye and felt a little pity for her when I saw the tears trying to make their way past her Edward Cullen facial.

**_Please Review.. Even if it is to say I'm twisted... or Angsty...lol.._**


	4. Back to Forks

_**A/N I hope everyone is enjoying the short little looks into the story.. dont really have the time to do anything more.. but I like thd instant gratification of reviews... someone asked if he ever was going to change and fall for Bella, and since I already touched on that with the first portion, I will just say Yes.. but I thought about that movie "He's just not that into you"**_

_**... and I want you people to know... Edward will be the exception to the rule.. not the rule..., so if you have guys treating you like that.. Get out of there! M**_

When I went back to school, the ominous news of my return spread like wild fire. My personal excuse was very excited to see me, trying her hardest not to look over as me and my family kidded around with the snow in the cafeteria. I had already gotten what I wanted, with the conscience clear visit to the freak up north, but I found myself needing more out of this. I could easily blackmail Alice into a little sex. Her face suddenly contorted as we both watched a vision of her doing my bidding. _I will help you get whatever you want from that girl, as long as you leave me and Jasper out of this. _She promised her obedience with a thought. I couldn't deny that her gift of foresight would be helpful. So I decided to let her on board full time and as long as she followed suit her secret would be safe with me. I stared at my unknowing play thing, washing over the ideas that racked my mind. She had no idea what kind of treat she was in for, but first I had to meet her. I had to get her ready.

Edward Cullen is staring at you, I heard from that prude Jessica. I couldn't believe her attempts to conceal her jealousy. I should have just let the girl taste my dick like she always fantasized. Even at that moment, her imagination was playing around with the idea of my cock. Sadly enough, even with my substantial size, I would have disappointed her freaky ass.

"I think he hates me." I heard from my toy. _More than you will ever know. _I promised that one day, I would show her exactly how much. I was going to have fun with this girl, and when I was finished with her, she would wish she never met Edward Cullen. She turned to look over at my deep stare.

_That's right, I'm looking at you... And it's fucking on._

_review for more.. maybe a few minutes after you review.. M_


	5. Open Book

_**A/N: so this chapter seemed to be longer than the rest.. It was fun writing it...lol... Review for more people.. until then I will be choosing some cover art for Angel Lies, for everyone who doesn't know what that is, Angel Lies is my first published work available for order at Amazon on the 27th of January! M!**_

I had her eating out of my hands. I do have to hand it to her, she was pretty good at picking out the different phases of an onions metamorphosis today. Even though she already did a similar lab in Phoenix, she didn't just remember doing it, but actually knew what to look for. It was kind of cute how she didn't even give herself credit for it in her own mind. Such modesty gave me a big soft one. Having lost all faith in human society after spending the most part of the twentieth century hearing everyone around me's selfish and unethical thoughts, it was nice to know that there were people out there who still knew the world will survive without them. It was a shame that I had decided she was going to be my little play thing. In some other context, we could have been friends.. or maybe lovers.. The bitch was a litte too quizzical for all of my plans, almost catching me on my eyes... I knew I had to be careful with that, make sure I'm always full to the brim so the color of my eyes don't change. I also couldn't believe I slipped up with her name. Of course hearing her thoughts about people calling her Isabella led me to avoid using it, but her mind was wandering into places where most would not with my use of her appreciated nickname. Yes, the girl was pretty clever, but she would soon see, clever only takes you so far.

"It's too bad about the snow, isnt it?" I told her, trying to build a conversation. I needed to become her friend very fast. For a second their she wondered if I heard her in the cafeteria, but as hoped, she pushed it to the back of her mind as a simple case of paranoia.

"Not really," she answered honestly. It had been so long since I heard an honest thing from someone. A wave of emotion came flooding into my mind as I continued to interrogate.

"You don't like the cold," I said more than asked.

"Or the wet," she added, again treating me like she knew I had a lie detector.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," I laughed, suddenly seeing the commonality of our existence here. I then decided she had no idea what life for me was like.

"You have no idea," she darkly muttered, causing me to look over her with a strange fascination._ What the hell is going on? I was just thinking that! _Her mind erased all thoughts of her sharing my ability as she doubted herself again and acknowledged the addictive quality of looking at my face.

I decided I had to get the silly story she calls a tragedy in her head about a child actually suffering a little for the happiness of their parents. I could understand her feelings of nobility if she was fucking ten, but come on, you're seventeen, grow the fuck up.

"You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." I teased, and she actually thought about sticking her tongue out at me. What a child? I tried to get more out of her but she just ignored me until finally, "Why does it matter to you?" she asked, actually irritated by me. I hadn't spoken with a human long enough for them to get irritated in well, ever. I was suddenly upset, unable to even phathom why this girl could be upset with me.

"That's a very good question," I said to myself. Surprisingly even with the low tone, she still heard me. We sat in silence for a while until she sighed incredulously.

"Am I annoying you?" I asked, hearing her minds apprehension. It was like a joke to me. How could this weak human calamity be annoyed by me?

"Not exactly." she again spoke the truth. Before she said a word I heard her thoughts about what her mother called her. She was going to be an open book when I was finished with her. My open book.


	6. Wedding Video

**A/N everyone.. You have to review after this bombshell! It's a necessity!**

"Show me the vision again." I ordered, needing to take my mind off of the girl. I was starting to feel bad about her part in my little game and I needed to see the big picture.

"Edward, that is such a long shot, it's years down the road. With every choice everyone makes this future gets farther and farther away from happening." she fought, making me consider to use a thought to trigger another dirty vision for her.

"It's been there... Even after I started tampering with it. I'm beginning to think I can't change this."

"It was so long ago. Why do you have to continue to torment..." I cut her off.

"Just show me the fucking vision."

It played on and I wished I had popcorn. Bella was dancing, with her white wedding dress on. She clapped as she danced, smiling wider than I had ever seen. I considered this smile, and the girl that I had began to actually like as a person. Her hair was longer and I could tell the next couple of years were going to be hard on her because she looked much older than she looked earlier that day. She joked with the Newton kid as they danced around in a huge circle. She then moved on to another of her one time suitors until finally returning to the arms of her husband. The resemblance was uncanny. I had seen him before in passing and nearly attacked him, thinking he was my at one time enemy. It was fate that brought these events together, because if I hadn't chosen this girl to be my excuse, I would have never had Alice chart out her future. And I would never have seen this new opportunity for revenge. I stared at my tool and my target standing their together. His grandson had endured too much with the loss of his wife and his legs for me to consciencely exact it on him, but it would seem third generation is the charm.

Ephraim Black, you owe your great grandson an apology. I watched as the huge indian, Jacob Black, pushed a piece of cake into the face of his new bride. Happiness for a Black? Not on my watch.


	7. Five Gallon Jug

_**A/N: So this little story is fun.. Stephanie Meyer should totally write about the time period when the Cullens first met the Quilleutes, its a total open book.. Im having way too much fun with this.. M**_

"I think I have it," I told Alice, knowing that she had already seen the wedding's evaporation. "It seems a little post traumatic stress might change her look on life enough to disconnect her from her obvious soul mate. What do you think Alice?"

"I don't know why you're doing this, He didn't do anything to you. As long as we leave when we are planning to, he won't even change." She tried to persuade me.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm the mastermind here, you are just my personal fortune teller." I had promised myself I would be nicer to her, but she was annoying me with persistent attempts of sympathy for the boy. No, he would feel the pain that Ephraim put me through. So what we were his arch enemies, he knew we were different. And yet he was a father first, protecting his precious daughter from the monster she had fallen in love with. Did the fact that I knew she shared a love for me make it worse? The fact that our treaty with the wolves would be at risk if I revealed my power to them, made telling her that I knew she truly loved me, impossible. I had to keep Carlisle safe, I owed him so much for this gift of immortality.

I walked to the kitchen and picked up the extra five gallon water jug from besides the Arrowhead Water dispenser, that we routinely dispense into a glass and then the sink. We found that the more normal human activities you had, the less people doubted you were human.

I would save us the trouble of these five gallons. I walked out the back door and started sprinting at full speed to the school, getting there quickly. I took off the cap to the water jug and started pouring it slowly out onto the driveway. The key to making ice is the speed in which you pour it out. If you let it slowly fall out it will solidify faster, keeping the water in one place. I reassured myself with the vision that everything was going to be alright. She just spins out of control and hits another car. Besides being shaken up, there is little damage to Bella, which was important because she didn't deserve any pain. The only problem I had with my plan stemmed from the loss of her smile, but revenge was all I could process. Yes, I would watch you crash your truck and become a little more edgy. Maybe if she was a little more cautious she wouldn't get herself hurt, or find herself in such troublesome situations. I watched as the water began crystalizing and knew there would be a nice patch of ice in the morning. Revenge would finally be mine.


	8. Crash Into Me

_**A/N: so heres another short little dip into the mind of the evil genius Edward..lol.. Everyone that likes this should thank Talipatra.. because I shelfed this FF after the first chapter and her review/s have not only reawakened the story but have kept it going... So Talipatra, thank you.. Have to thank Raven too, since without her I would have probably bailed from this sight entirely and I definitely wouldn't be publishing my first book, Angel Lies.. Everyone can pick up a copy...lol.. at Amazon after the 27th of January... lol... I'm not marketing.. what are you talking about? Enjoy... M.. **_

_**P.s. I've decided to include the first chapter of Angel Lies so that you all can have a taste...lol.. M**_

I watched that vision a hundred times, she was supposed to crash," I told Alice as I stared at the truck parking in a spot. I read Bella's mind hoping to find an answer. She got out of the truck and looked down at her tires. I shared in her surprise, seeing the chains that had not been there in any of my investigative visions. Her dad decided in the middle of the night to put chains on her tires! What are the chances? I knew the wedding vision was probably back up and running.

"Scan her future, let's see if it's back." I ordered, knowing what the findings would be. Surprisingly the three year mark in which the wedding took place was not an option. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she answered, "it's like she has no future." She started her scan back to this moment of her life and pushed along in what looked like a fast forward of her life. It didn't last long, and the vision caused us both to gasp. The van from her vision was already hitting the ice patch I had created, I didn't have enough time to say a word. I saw the look in her eyes, as she looked around towards her doom. Without a thought I went into action.

* * *

Here is the first chapter of Angel Lies, and by the way.. I do own all rights to this story...lol.. a little FF humor... not even a CLOL? I'm retarded... Enjoy..

1

**Runaway**

I never decided to run away. There wasn't a moment where I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to leave. I just couldn't deal with another move. Playing catch up with all of the other kids was so tiring. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Lexi's mom would let me stay, but I was just as certain that my mother would find me there.

My name was Gabriella Stone for that city. It had been two years since we arrived in Aliso Viejo. I wasn't especially fond of the area. I burned easily, so the beach where most of the kids my age hung out was off limits. I had made some friends and it was my senior year of high school. There was only 4 months left before graduation. That was when my mother decided we needed to do what we always did when we felt comfortable, run.

We moved from place to place, switching identities, since I was five. I remember that first time like a scene from my favorite movie. My mom came through her bedroom door crying as she pulled me up to her. The thought of her trembling touch that night still gave me goose bumps.

"They found us," she fearfully whispered into my ear. That meant nothing to me at the time, but it was a very important memory of mine. It was important because my mother and I had always argued over its authenticity. She swore she told me 'he found us'; corroborating her story that my father was the one we were running from. But I was sure she said 'they'.

I knocked on the door, looking over my shoulder for any cars approach. It was definitely too late for a visit, but Lexi answered wearing her red laced black robe.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, clearly seeing the pain in my eyes. She pulled me by the hand inside.

"It's my mom. She's making me leave. She's taking me away," I answered, trying to calm myself enough to make valid sentences. We moved quickly as we talked down into her basement. It was where she made her room, allowing her mom to change the extra room into an office for her home based business. I thought the bricks of the basement walls gave it a dungeon feel that was perfect for Lexi.

"What? Why?" she asked as we sat on her bed. Like most of the things in her room, the sheets and blankets were black. Her bright blonde hair contrasted perfectly with it, and surprisingly didn't take away from her gothic persona. Her book collection was a tribute to what she called _the dark arts_. She had let me borrow one once, at her request, and my mom almost banned our friendship.

"I think the mob or someone is after us. I didn't really think about it when I was younger, but I can't just up and leave now. What about you?" I stared past her, realizing that she was the primary reason I wanted to stay.

"What about school? Your job? You can't just walk away from your life." The fact that she was on my side was uplifting.

"She made me call and quit last night." I pushed my face into my hands and leaned over the bed, putting my elbows into my knees. Lexi's warm breath against my arm startled me up from my position.

"What's that on your shoulder?" she asked, eyeing the spiral marking on my left side.

"It's a birthmark, and the stupid thing itches all the time. My mom is always yelling at me when she sees me scratching it, skin cancer or something," I admitted. The dark melody of her favorite band rushed through her stereo system. It brought me back to the chaos that was my life. "As far as school, this isn't our first rodeo; I think she'll have it covered. She's going to find me here, I know she is. I don't want to leave. Do any of your books have any kind of spell of hiding?" I was looking for anything, but she just smiled. I knew she had tried many spells before we met. She talked about the failures, hurting her beliefs. I always thought that was funny, her beliefs in the dark arts.

"I can do a bond spell that will keep us together," she answered, smirking. She knew I didn't believe any of it, but I decided it couldn't hurt. Lexi grabbed a book and flipped through the pages. After finding what she was looking for, she started chanting.

The words were simple sounds, but the way they wrapped around each other was disturbing. I noticed a change in her tone; her eyes showed that she noticed it too. By the time she finished the incantation her voice sounded like a frog, and I felt a force hit me in the chest. I instinctively reached for it but there was nothing there.

"I think it worked," Lexi said, excited. I on the other hand, was a little disturbed. I wasn't a very religious person but I didn't feel comfortable having an actual spell cast on me.

The knock on the door was thunderous. We ran upstairs to witness what I had known all along was coming. Lexi's mom was cool, and would have definitely covered for me if she had any idea why I was here, but we didn't even have enough time to talk to her before I was already caught.

"Hey Fran, I'm sorry I'm here so late. I didn't know what else to do." My mother sounded terrified.

"Nadine, what's going on? Is it Gabriella?" Fran asked, rushing my mother in.

"She's missing. I was hoping... God... I was wishing she came here but..." Lexi's mom gave her no reassurance, since she had no idea I was there. "I think something else has happened to her." She started sobbing and I felt terrible. I couldn't watch her in such misery.

"Mom, I'm here," I confessed. The two parents looked over to me at the same time. My mother wiped her eyes and ran to me, hugging tight enough to make breathing difficult.

"How long has she been here?" I heard Fran ask Lexi.

"She just got here. She doesn't want to move, but her mom's making her," she replied. My mom broke down at the information. It was all true but I still felt wrong. I was tired of leaving everything to start over. It is not something you ever get used to, but I didn't want to hurt my mom.

We said our goodbyes and I was sure it would be the last time we saw each other. Lexi hugged me and whispered, "Remember the bond," and surprisingly it gave me hope.

The ride home was very quiet. I tried to look over but my body felt constricted forward. Finally my mom broke the silence.

"I'm only trying to protect you." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"I know. I just am so sick of this," I admitted. She looked at me for a good amount of time, and then she turned away, focused back on the road.

We arrived at the house and I went straight to my room closing the door roughly. I would soon have to start disassembling it. _Not again_. I thought, so tired of living in fear.

I stalked out of the room and put on the show that I knew wouldn't help, but would allow me to vent. I grabbed a box out of the garage where we kept our running away supplies and went into my room, talking loud enough for my mom to hear. Nothing exact, just fragments like, "should just leave everything in boxes", and "I won't even try to make friends." The words brought tears to my eyes, and then I heard her. She was talking to someone in her room. I crept up to the door slowly and from about five feet away I could barely hear her.

"I'm not going to run every time they're in the area. If they're not after us we are staying," she whispered. I backed slowly away from the door. My heart pounded with enough force to spread blood through an elephant's body. Adrenaline poured into my system, and it was all caused by the word that had ventured back in my life; 'they'. After creeping a good distance away from the door, I quickly dashed to my phone wanting to hear who was on the other line. I knew they would be silent the moment they realized I clicked over so I quickly grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. To my surprise there was only the dial tone. _Dang, I missed it_. I walked back towards my mom's room, ready to hear the expected good news that we were staying, but instead I heard her continuing her conversation.

"You're right, there isn't a choice," she said. Did she have a cell phone that I didn't know about? My mother hated technology, or so she told me. I had already found out that honesty wasn't one of her best qualities.

"She's at the door," a male voice tried to whisper. _My god, here_? Before I could think of an exit she opened her door. It hit the wall stopper and I could see that she was alone. Rather than accuse her I decided to play dumb.

"Hey do you have any more boxing tape?" I asked trying to remember what the anger of having to leave felt like, since all I felt at that moment was the confusion of betrayal.

"Don't worry about it. We're not going anywhere. We're going to stay here sweetheart." I hugged her hard. I didn't know what to feel. I looked into her room over her shoulder and saw that the window was open, curtains flapping wildly in the wind. It sounded like a bird's wings.


	9. Aftermath

A/N So I will probably update like three times today...lol.. I'm trying to get to New Moon as soon as possible...lol.. zi guess I've never explained what this story was.. Everything that happened in the Twilight Saga, still happens, Edward is just a complete liar and a monster..lol... Well for a while.. Longer than I think I originally planned... Enjoy...

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle demanded, pushing me hard against the wall of his office. I just bowed my head towards my maker. Carlisle had no mercy for his fellow vampires. To him, we were less than human. His fangs disappeared around humans, as he always wished he was still one of them. It was like night and day when humans were around. Without an audience, he was a tyrant. "Do you know what will happen if they uncover the truth?"

I hated that everyone was so afraid of the humans uncovering our weakness. I mean with all of the false literature out there, no one would try something so over the top. Who would think to try and throw salt on a vampire? No, I'm sure our secret is safe for now. I didn't dream of telling Carlisle this, as it would probably get me more of a beating than he already had planned. I saw the image of Emmett and Jasper holding me down as he tortured me for my actions. I didn't mind the idea, the pain would be excruciating, but atleast I saved her.

I decided to go see her before I headed home. I wanted to make sure she was alright, and I needed to know how much she knew.

* * *

I got home before Carlisle and went straight to Alice. Jasper was still at school, probably at her request as I'm sure a revelation might have happened if he was around.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I demanded slamming the door behind me.

"You know my visions are subjective, every new choice anyone makes changes everything. Her dad decided at two in the morning he should put chains on her tires and that changed everything."

"Why didn't you see it?"

"I don't even know the girl. Unlike us, her future has to be requested." A sudden irony hit me. Charlie almost killed his daughter by trying to protect her. He might have still wrote her death sentence, because if she decides to change her mind about telling anyone, I would kill her myself.


	10. Annoyed

A/N: Sorry guys, a little filler.. we're getting to more goodies... I promise!

I decided to just follow orders and not say a word to her. It would have been easy, if I wasn't reading her mind the whole time. The fact that she was asking around about people seeing me four cars down from her almost lost her her life, but the rest of the cows here in Forks thought it better to not even think about the Cullens. Her aggravation towards my weeks of abandonment led me to feel sorry for her. I was starting to feel like I owed her my friendship after changing her life by so much. The thoughts were harder and harder to rebuke until finally I just couldn't take it any more. I didn't care how much I was beaten, I was going to talk to her today.

* * *

She was a little less annoying than anyone I had ever met, which meant a lot because humanity in general is so irritating. I warned her that it would be better if we weren't friends, probably the most honest thing I had said in some time. She was angry with me and I couldn't blame her, but when she accused me of regretting saving her, I lost it. What kind of monster did she take me for? I knew she was just hurt by my abandonment, I didn't have to be a mind reader for that, but I'm not perfect, and maybe I was ashamed because there was a moment of regret. I spent the next couple of days getting to know her. I told Carlisle that I might be falling for her, and in reality I was starting to grow a little interested in her. Not even close to the 'love' that I told Carlisle, of the feelings she was starting to decide she had for me. I just thought she sure knew how to wear a pair of pants and I could imagine she wouldn't talk much after sex, just lay their in euphoria without a thought in her mind. That was the interest, completely sexual and completely selfish. I was starting to get selfish with her, seeing Newton walking her to the nurses office sent a rage inside of me. Even my super human abilities couldn't stop the prick from getting her to agree to go to La Push with him. I wasn't too worried. What were the chances of something going wrong?


	11. Best Laid Plans

A/N: So... Bad news.. Had to send my proof back.. Had some edits that were not made to the finished copy.. So now I have to wait on that.. Pretty upset.. but I an going to take out my frustration on Edward Cullens personality..lol.. Angel Lies Fans.. I will give you the heads up when it is available! M!

What the fuck? Why is the word vampire flying through her head every time she thinks of me and my family. This is impossible, the last time I saw her, she was thinking I was fucking Spiderman... I couldn't wait for her to wake up so I went through the thoughts of everyone that had been with her.. Jessica was thinking about herself as usual.. The Angela girl was thinking about the other girl's bodies and wondering if she was bi-curious.. Mike Newton... Bingo.. She's talking to an Indian boy away from the group. I couldn't tell from the vision of his thoughts who the boy was but I already knew. So she met him... It was going to happen sooner or later... But the idiot risked his whole village by telling her the truth.. I knew that if I told Carlisle the pact was broken, a massacre would happen. He had as little compassion for the wolves as he did vampires, and with the hopes of their village resting on one wolf, they would have no chance.

No, I wasn't ready to move yet, so there was only one thing to do, and I would need the help of my precog for it...

Alice and I stared off in the distance, looking for the perfect future. To keep it simple, I came up with the plans and she just charted out the effects. We stumbled across something and with a little change here and there, my ultimate goal was complete.

"Okay, I've got it. As long as I ask Lauren out, she won't go.. and Bella will go with them to Port Angeles.." I smiled as I watched curiosity kill the cat.

"I can't watch this any more Edward," Alice said, disgusted by the future event.

"Play it again." I demanded, watching again the rape and murder of Bella Swan.

Reviews are like a box of chocolates.. You never know what you're going to get..


	12. I wish I knew myself

"I don't know why," I started, pushing my hands through my hair. Alice was staring at me with a shitting eating grin. "Fuck you... Maybe we should have found something without rape... It was all fine when it was just a vision, but I couldn't actually let it happen."

"What about saving her from Charlotte in the woods? Edward... I don't see any images of you letting anything happen to her... I know you don't believe in love, but you have some feelings for this girl."

"Yeah, and that's why I forced you to replay her snuff film, because I care so much about her." I said sarcastically.

"I think that was more for show than anything else. You knew it made me uncomfortable and you wanted to demonstrate your power over me." Her words were making more sense to me than I would like to admit.

"Get the fuck out of my room." I said, trying to hide my** uncomfortableness..** Im fucking 107 years old... its a word!

Dinner_ was _nice with Bella... and she didn't try to hide her feelings for me.. Her damn honesty was too much.. She knew what I was and she didnt care, and surprisingly she had no wish to become a vampire like most of the people that have found out our secret. I found myself excited to see her again. I might even drive her to school.


	13. Unconditionally and Irrevocably

A/N: decided to take a break from the second angel lies book... Think ill write some more evil Edward... Even though now he is starting to be less evil and more confused...

I slipped for a second... she almost figures out her immunity was imaginative when I asked her what she was going to tell Jessica... I caught myself just in time, and thought it would be a good idea to demonstrate my ability to listen in to one persons mind and see what someone else is doing and saying. I admit I wanted to hear how she would describe her feelings to someone else. I already knew she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with me... Kids these days...

I guess I will have to bang her, what to do with her afterwards is the big question. She swears that she would never tell anyone about my power, but what if I hit it and quit it. Would she be so ashamed and angry with me that she would tell someone my secret. I'll just have to scare her away. But I'll think about that later... For now I will just have to convince her that we were both so unconditionally and irrevocably in love.


	14. Avril Lavigne Y'd U 12 2 go

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone.. I was working on my Boondock Saints/Twilight crossover that I am about to throw on here.. the primace... Edward talks throughout the series about the time he spent away from Carlisle feeding on criminals... My idea is a Boondock Saint style.. what happened before this scene screenplay.. The couple of scenes I have done are quite fun.. so in a couple of days check it out.. I'll post on afternoon moon when it's available.. hopefully you enjoy the latest Evil Edward Tweet which I am starting to refer to these small chapters as...

Hit and quit, fuck and duck, Bang and don't hang, Bone and don't phone, stick and be a dick... All of these things were processing through my head as she went on and on about the scent of a fucking Creosote, and the sound of cicadas. I tried to get her into the house for almost 3 hours straight. Saying things like, "so what's your room look like." But no Bella just keeps yapping away, telling me, rather than showing me what it looks like. I was going to just hold her mouth and run her upstairs, something that I knew she would forgive me for doing afterwards of course, but the simplistic thoughts of the other resident Swan of Forks, stumbled it's way into my head. He was thinking about fishing, as was the usual case with him, but another thought brought a new weapon to my arsenal. I wondered what Bella would think if she knew that her father was having an affair with Sue Clearwater, the wife of his good friend Henry... Or better yet, what would Charlie do to keep this secret. We would find out one of these days...

_Oh no, it's the love crazed vampire, _I heard from Indian known as Billy Black's mind, so that is how they passed down their memory of me... as a love crazed vampire... I wanted to walk over and rip the crippled legs off. Did he not know what happened to his Aunt? It was a prime example of what happens when a wolf loses control. Another thought span crossed my mind as I heard Bella's lost soul mate trying his hardest to find the right words to say. It's over puppy, she has felt what it's like to be around a real man. I am going to fuck her and then leave her, and she will still never be yours again... This is for your great grandfather.

"Not good." I muttered to Bella's surprise. I wanted her tense when they got there, and I didnt want any chance of a huge conversation between her and him.

"What is it?" she asked

"Another complication."


	15. The Meadow

_**A/N: Alright.. So I shouldn't even post a EET (Evil Edward Tweet) after reading the latest chapter of "Love in the time of Zombies" by Raven Jadewolfe.. That shit is awesome... Also... about the situation with the too graphic tales... or whatever... I dont think Fanfiction is going to take anything off because of a complaint of that nature.. M is mature.. there's no limit to the wildness.. I think, if anything they should stress the importance of looking at the rating when choosing when picking out what you read.. But in the case that they do take off the story, rather than complaining to deaf ears, I will create a forum for the most extremely raunchy stories.. and I expect everyone that thinks them taking a story off for its raunch factor to make a story for this new forum.. but enough of my expectations.. Its time for Edwards...**_

About damn time... That M guy sure likes to go on and on and on...

I was ready to roll, mapped out the whole scene with Alice already.. I would take her to the meadow where I first made love to Sacaya Black... It would be a fitting place to finish off the ruin of Jacob Black. When I picked her up I couldn't help thinking about the look on her face while I pushed myself inside of her for the first time. She was surprisingly ready, and only suffered from the normal fear of losing your virginity.

I was ecstatic the whole ride there, continuing to ask her questions to make her feel like I was interested. I did get a little pissed off when she complained about the hike.. For someone as fit as she was, she sure was lazy. I guess if I had the balance of a one legged penguin I wouldnt want to do much either.

Man, I couldn't wait to get this over so I could start to treat her like the sheep she was. We walked through the forest and once we got to the meadow, the stupid complaints that filled her head disappeared. It was peaceful, only hearing the admiration for the meadow that I loved so much. I began following the perameters of the vision saying the right things and placing myself in the right places, until finally she was leaning down smelling the sweetness of my breath, and then I heard it.

_Are you okay, bro? _Emmetts thoughts rang out from the edge of the meadow. I was there in less than a second. I kept my eye on Bella as I formulated what needed to be done. _I'm sorry, I just don't want you to have to live with what I have to live with. _

I felt a little guilty spurring on the feelings of regret for the big brute... but I also felt cock blocked because this changed everything. I went through the motions and gave Emmett the show that he needed to see.. I threw tree branches, moved at speeds that created panic in humans and did everything in my power to scare the girl that I was about to fuck senseless... When I was done there was a freedom in place.. This was someone I didnt have to lie to.. And the way she looked up to me, made me feel like a god... I would be her god.. and no matter what I chose to do, she would never be with him.


	16. CB Part Deux

A/N: Sorry to all who have been waiting.. Ive been so busy its not even funny.. stuffs starting to feel really real right now.. I hadnt had the time to read over the next portion of Twilight to figure out EE's next move.. but now that that is done.. its on... everyone that has read up to this point.. please leave a review to tell me how you are liking this.. for all of you who have already been reviewing... You are so awesome! And if you were the one being seduced by Evil Edward.. He would have totally fell for you already and stopped playing his silly games... Unless you were a guy.. and then he would share a sixer with you... but... it would be weird that he was seducing you in the first place... that is in the current universe... because if it was one where Edward liked guys.. I.E. Raven's Kismet story(check it out).. then it would be completely... Fine... .... I'm sorry... I'm retarded.. off to EE..

I thought Emmett's hindrance of my plans had ended when he left. But it would seem the show had destroyed all of the mood for the girl. I decided to do the one thing I knew would push her desire over the edge.

"Do you want to see how I get around in the forest?" There wasn't anything that got the juices flowing, like some good old fashioned super powered speed. Like I suspected, she was ready and willing by time we got back to that god awful truck of hers. It was weird, she was totally clueless to her own brains motives, thinking the ecstatic pleasure of longing was some sort of motion sickness. I played it smart, keeping the ruse up while she got her center of gravity back. Her dopamine levels were through the roof, and I'm sure this was the closest thing to euphoria she had experienced before that moment. Of course I would take her places that would make this little first taste with the supernatural, seem like a unrequested muff rub.

Our parking spot was by no means as perfect a place as the meadow, but it wasn't used very often so it should have been a secondary option. I was sure I could persuade her into letting me ravage her there. Maybe give her another taste of the Supernat, carry her up into one of those huge trees and wheelbarrel fuck her ass while she looks out to the world below her, a hundred feet up in the air. I could just imagine the feel of her wrists as I pull her towards me, and the look of her tight little ass as it smacks against me. What a way to lose your virginity. None of that silly missionary position stuff.

"I want to try something," I said, preparing my magical cured moment, where, isnt it great, I dont want to eat you anymore, we were meant to be together, I can read your mind now, I know you want this too. I kissed her lips and everything went perfectly as planned, all of her juices were easily discernible, smelling surprisingly of Freesia. I've smelled many female love juices before and this was definitely a first. She couldn't control herself, and her girating actually should be accredited for my wood, which was petrified forest at this moment. And then, as the imminent spider monkey in a tree, wheelbarrel style, supernatural, cherry popping experience was about to take place.

_Why are you doing this to yourself, bro? _Emmett's thoughts destroyed yet another perfect opportunity, for although she would fall for my change of... taste... He would not. Damnit Em.

Cock block part deux...


	17. First Night

A/N: so I had a little more free time.. This might he graphic.. M

I convinced her very easily to let me inside her house. She didn't have to know I needed her to in order to go inside, another weakness of ours I didnt want to share with her. That would be all I needed. Every Vamp from here to Volturi would want my head if I let the humans know they were safe in their own homes. But my little buddy here has broken the magical force field around her house. Now I didn't have to just look and listen in through the window, I would be able to have some real fun with her. When we arrived inside the house, I allowed her to eat, missing the pleasure of being able to chew actually mouthwatering food.

I was going to take her there in the kitchen once she started to rinse the dishes, like I could see her mind planning to do. Just sneak up behind her. I could have had her pants and pantys down before she even knew I was there. She would just take it.

Yet again my plans were ruined, when I heard Charlies regretful thoughts of Sue Clearwater slobbing his knob. In a minute or two he would be pulling up. His relationship with the married woman had led him to think about the possibilities of his own daughter being a dirty little slut. _Oh not yet, Charlie. But give me some time and I will have her deep throating just like your little native. _I didn't warn her about his arrival and waited for the lights to shine through the window. I asked her if he should know if I was there, knowing the answer already. I was in her room before she knew what happened. I heard them talking downstairs like they were right next to me. He really thought she would go out and hang out with that punk ass Mike Newton kid. I knew it shouldn't have bothered me, I'm Edward fucking Cullen... but the thought of my prey letting that insignificant little fuck, put his hands on her, made me want to drain the little bastard. She came into the room and walked around the bed where I laid and opened the window, peering out into the night. What a fool. - I couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed her throat with her shock, really believing the tale I had weaved in her mind. She should have been guarding her crotch since that was my real target.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" I asked pulling her effortlessly to the bed besides me. I could feel her little mind working and accepted her need to freshen up. Sure, go have your human moment and then come back here and get to work. I steadied myself in my statued pose, with her request that I stay. Of course I'm not going anywhere.

Her shower seemed to take a long time so my mind started working. I thought there was a chance her sweet freesia smell came from some body wash or something. I decided to look in her mind, just catch the shower in her eyes for a second to see if I could see the product she used.

For the first time ever, I could actually feel through someones thoughts. I could feel her hands as they lathered her breast. I thought it a little weird and inefficient at first, that she didn't have a Luffa or a washcloth, but with this new found ability I was loving the experience of this voyeuristic nirvana. I couldn't help myself, and I had to rub one out.. I unzipped my pants and laid down in her bed bd fully zoned into the experience of her hands as they caressed her soft skin. I started to stroke, not even feeling my hand, since my perception was that I was feeling with hers. It was mind blowing and took less than a minute to get me to where I was ready to release. I realized at the last second I didn't have anything to catch my release, and it was going to be way too big to just seal in my pants. I picked up one of the articles of clothing she had lying around and pulled it quickly to my dick. The energy from my ejaculation caused my legs to shoot out in complete ecstasy. I could feel the weight of the shirt I grabbed, grow exponentially with my fluids. She was done showering now, and moving downstairs to convince Charlie she was in for the night. I had to remember to ask her about that so it didn't seem like I could read her mind. I laid their with the soggy shirt in my hands and realized I had to do something with it. She was coming back upstairs and I was running out of time. I hurried to her window and chucked the shirt out, lobbing it a couple hundred yards in the forest. I shut the window quickly and made it back to my position just in time for her to return and see me back in my statued pose.

I was coming off of my nut so I couldn't take her any time soon. Forget the 15 minute rule, with a nut like that, it was going to take a couple of hours to jump back on it.

So I did what the girl loved to do and talked and talked and talked. I felt the ability to fuck come back at the perfect time because she was wondering about the possibility. I egged her on, made her admit her interest I was about to get to the promised land and a mind that I had felt often came flooding its thoughts into my head. _Edward, look at this before you do that. _It was Alice. she was right outside her window. I cascaded into her vision and saw not only the extremely good time that we had together but the outcome of said encounter. I couldn't believe it at first, so I tried to think of little things I could do to change it, but it always was the same. I stiffened and fed her the lie, I couldnt control myself inside of you, yadda yadda.. Fuck. I can't fuck her. A thought came to mind and I tested my algorithem with my cognative living machine. Well looky here, I can still mess around with her in her sleep without ensuring instant doom upon my family. The moment she fell asleep, I was playing with every piece of her...


	18. Saving us

_**A/N: So I was expecting my new Angel Lies proofs to come into the mail today, but they didn't so I have my fingers crossed for tomorrow. I would just give the thumbs up, but the last proof proved that editors should not be the last people to look over a book before it goes to print. So hopefully Angel-Lies .net and .com will both be up and running today. My webmaster said .com was more for the purchase of the book, same price as Amazon for a signed copy, and .net was more like a fan site.. Anyways, I hope you all like it… Or even take the time to look at it and hate it… **_

_**Ok, I was having a little trouble with this portion of the EET, but I think I have figured it out.. Tell me what you think please. M**_

If hope had control over things I would have been a lot better off that morning. I left Bella's house after the late night violation that I did to her, to go home and face the music. I hoped Alice didn't say a word, but hope had control of nothing. The vision of my hollowed reaction to Bella after she allowed me inside of her was expected. But the second part, with her telling her soon to be lesbian friend Angela everything, was a surprise. Even more of a shocker was how fast she would get federal law enforcement involved. What wasn't shocking at all, was the fact that before any information was given to the higher ups in the FBI, the Volturi were already on their way to destroy us.

"Do you think this is a fucking game, Edward?" Carlisle launched me up against a wall by my neck. A carnal instinct rang out of me and my teeth flashed as a low roar erupted from my insides. The other two were on me in a second, Emmett holding my left arm while Jasper held my right. I looked over at the emotionally powered vampire and wondered if he could sense the anger I had towards them all at that moment, and the regret that I hadn't fucked his girlfriend.

"Everything is going to be alright," I promised, reading through their minds to figure out exactly what they knew. As I finished up with everyone and got to Alice she was affirming what I had already figured out. _I only told them about the last vision. Please Edward, don't tell him._

I could care less about vengeance, I needed her power. The knowledge I had, was my hostage and once I used it, there would be nothing left to keep her on my side. No, I would keep her secret, of course I would.

"Explain to me, how everything is going to be fine," Carlisle demanded, squeezing harder on my neck. The force shut down my voice box and I opened my eyes wide to search for a way to send a message to him. "Get the salt." He called to Esme, who didn't hesitate. I had seen firsthand what happened to her when she went against his orders, and I could see why she was so obedient. I shook my head until I could get air through my throat to talk.

"No, please not the salt, I'll tell you. It's going to work. She's going to leave and we don't ever have to worry about her talking." He let me go, but Jasper and Emmett held on tight. "It would be easier to just kill the girl, but I know your feelings for them Master, so I have come up with another plan. First we will introduce the family; she needs know you, to care about protecting you. Next, I have to say the words, I've been avoiding them for obvious reasons, but she needs to hear them." I dreaded telling a human I loved her.

"And how will that make her leave?" He demanded, right as Esme came back with the salt. She was wearing a pair of gloves, not wanting the deadly mix of Sodium and Chloride to touch her skin.

"Please, not the salt, I need my strength for the plan," I begged. Carlisle stared at me for a few seconds, and then motioned for her to return the torture tool back to its spot in the kitchen.

"It's real simple, she just has to see the others, then I will warn her that if she says anything we all die, her family dies, and pretty much anyone she has ever knows dies." I was making up the plan as I went, but it was starting to make sense.

"How are we going to get the others to come? Charlotte and Peter just visited, you know they only come around about once a year."

"I'll call in a favor." I had formulated the plan.

"Who?"

"Victoria." The smile rose from my lips as I thought of the red-headed fuck toy that never said no. I had a fun time blasting into her a couple of months back. She was different than Tanya in that she could care less about being Mrs. Edward Cullen and just wanted to be stuffed at all times. Carlisle stared at me for some time before he finally spoke.

"Make it happen." It didn't take long to get a hold of Victoria. She had to be coached, but she was ready and willing to come. She was going to bring her new man and the other member of their coven with her. I could sense an attachment to him, like she was trying to tell me that she wasn't going to let me hit it when she got into town. Like that was a chance. I had decided to make it my goal to fuck her before she left.

"They'll be here in a couple of hours." I said as I got off the phone. Carlisle smiled and I saw the idea in his head but didn't move when the elbow came crashing down into my shoulder. I winced in pain.

"You better hope this goes well," he suggested, pulling Esme by the hand towards his room. He was going to take his anger out on her with the roughness.

Victoria made it to the house before the rest of her Coven, she said the rest of them were feeding and would follow her scent to us. I found it a little hard to believe since the distance was ridiculous, but it didn't matter I only needed her. She would be enough to scare this girl back to her mother.

I made an excuse for her to walk with me out past the river. I had a few hours before Bella woke up and I wanted to fulfill my goal. I went over the plan as we walked showing no concern by her thoughts trying to turn down any attempt, _I'm happy now, Edward. I'm in love. _

"We'll see," I said aloud, walking up behind her and cupping one of her breasts with my hands. She fought her instincts, but moaned out as my hand caressed her. "Everything is going to be alright." I coaxed as I rubbed harder unbuttoning her pants with my other hand.

"Edward please, I don't want to mess this up." I loved to hear her beg, but stopping was not an option. I pulled her pants down careful not to be too hard on them. It would be a little hard for her to explain why she didn't have the same pants she came in. "Don't worry, I'm going to be very careful with you. She started to submit allowing me to rip take off all of her clothes and leave them in a nice folded pile besides where we stood. I grabbed at her ass, squeezing the firm muscle as I laid her down. She didn't say a word but her mind was doing laps. Feeling regret for her betrayal and thinking of ways to stop me. I just laughed as I slid inside of her.

"Oh it's like heaven." I said aloud, feeling the moistness of an actual human sustained vampire. It was weird, with human blood flowing through them, their insides were warm and made it tingle as I entered and exited. Suddenly panic came over her and she had convinced herself that her new man would find out about us.

"Get off Edward now!" She ordered as I pushed it into her. We had played this game before; the girl was into some real crazy stuff. "Seriously Edward get off." She pushed at me and when she saw I wasn't going to go for it, she started to scratch at my clothes, shredding them to my skin.

"You dumb bitch!" I yelled at her putting my hand up to slap her like she likes at this point in our role play, but I realized this wasn't a game for her. I froze staring into her eyes. "Ok, you really want me to stop?" I asked, pulling back and continuing the little _in out in out_ with a slower pace that I knew drove her insane.

"Just please… Hurry up and finish," She demanded and I started to wreak havoc on her once again. Pounding without any hesitation, I gave her what she wanted rough and degrading. I flipped her over pushing her face in the dirt as her fantasy entailed.

"How do you manage with someone that doesn't know exactly what you want?" I asked as I slid my teeth down the back of her neck.

"I love him." She honestly did, which I found funny having me inside of her at the moment that she said it. I had a conversation with Bella that night about Lust and Love, it seems she didn't have the same sensitivity of the clitoris as this ball of fire. Once things got started she couldn't say no. "Please make sure you don't cum on me. He will smell it. Please Edward." I scoffed at this notion but decided to give her that one benefit. She looked around and I saw the tree she had fantasized about. I pulled her legs up much like the wheel barrel style I had decided to do to Bella, but with this limber immortal I didn't need to be any bit careful. As her mind thought up the degradation, I put it into action, swinging her hard into the tree, as I slammed into her. She was consumed with ecstasy and I couldn't hold off any longer, finishing with a supernatural combination of a hundred strokes before I twirled her around and sent her flying in the forest. I tried to keep her height low so she would slide on her face, as I knew that would bring her to even a greater level of satisfaction with her orgasm. And I was supposed to be the masochist. I grabbed on as the nut started to spray with a level that was impossible to control. It was exhilarating, and when she came back I couldn't even look over, completely consumed by my own nirvana. I looked down at my watch, and cursed as I realized she would be waking up soon. Victoria jumped into the river, washing herself off before jumping back into her clothes. I went over the plan real fast telling her everything she needed to know and then ran into the house to put on some clothes that looked close to the ones I had on, hoping her little observant ass wouldn't notice the change. I ran to her house and snuck in through the front. I could smell the traces of Charlie Swans scent and could time his departure to be about an hour beforehand. I was up in her room in a heartbeat, hers that is. I snuck up to her reminded of the feel of her tightness. Before I could begin my molestation again, she began to stir. I was in the chair in a millisecond.

"Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it," I joked staring at the mess that I was in part responsible for, she was so catatonic I was able to flip her and twist her all over that bed.

"Edward. You stayed!" She said jumping into my lap, I laughed internally at her ignorance. Hopefully the day will go as planned.


	19. So far so good

AN: So is there any hope for redemption for this guy? I don't know if there is...lol... I mean he's out of control. Anyways onward..

Everything went right at the house. Everyone played their roles to to perfection... Even Emmett and Rosalie's disappearance worked perfectly. I wished Carlisle would have tortured the ungrateful bitch like his initial thought devised. But our master had created her for a reason, and even after she found her soul mate with Emmett, he still took her to his bed. Nowadays as punishment to Emmett. The two ran off on occasion, but the connection of maker and made is too strong a bond to break forever. No, like me they were tied with the Cullens for life.

The indians were back to no good when I was ready to meet her father. I failed earlier in the morning to finish off the second part of the plan. She set me up perfectly, and it seemed so easy to just return the words but I just couldn't do it. I instead tested the waters with 'You are my life', but I could feel the subconscience rejection she felt from this. I knew saying it right afterwards would not hold the merit necessary to keep her from telling our secret, so I waited for this moment, but the sudden distraction caused by the relatives of my first love, made it impossible.

I left her to get things ready for my return to meet Chief Swan and to get rid of the humans. I needed to go check with Alice and make sure everything was going to turn out alright. She saw me coming and went ahead forcasting the future I wanted to see. Everything worked out perfectly, the three of them stepped in during our game. Everyone played their parts correctly and it ended with them warning us about keeping humans around, since the Volturi destroyed entire Covens for such things. It was a modification of the Immortal Children story, and seemed like the perfect scare tactic to get her running back to Phoenix. What I didn't tell anyone else, was that it was the only option that left the possibility of me fucking her. A nice little goodbye poke. I couldn't wait.


	20. End or Not

So what do you guys think, is there any chance for redemption? If so, should he start to fall in love now or continue to just want to get laid? either way he is going to have to lie his ass off... I'm going to act like its up to you so Please Review and cast your votes.. If there's no chance for redemption I'm just going to stop now.. Can't wait to see what you guys think... And if there's not enough votes I'm going to guess he is unredeamable like a coupon for a Vanilla Ice cassette tape... M

This is Edward saying.. Please review and send in your votes because I want to live a little longer... Please! - Evil Edward!


	21. The Hunt for White September

A/N: okay so that was a cheap way to try and bring some people out into the world of reviews.. which failed miserably by the way... Its just hard for me to not hear back from the reader... I guess I better start getting used to it, and maybe if Angel Lies is huge I will love these days when I get reviews from only 1 percent of my readers..

New Angel Lies news! Proof has been accepted! It is going to take about 9 days to get it up at Amazon and 6 weeks to hit bookstores around the country! At least that's what they told me.. I think they were a little mad about my unwillingness to release the last proof for a change they felt was minor but major to me.

Signed copies are available now at it's website Angel-Lies dot com! And they are even offering the 4 extra proofs, soon to be collectors Items! The web guy said he was even making an Angel Lies MMORPG to play at the site. It looks like Super Nintendo graphics but I can't wait to play! Anyways check it out!

Also, I just wanted to take the time to say Fuck Lord Byron and Aquafag for tagging up Ravens review board with their informative responses to her call to arms for fanfickers everywhere. The Fuck you goes to any other FanFic Nazi that wants to spend all day reading the rules and regulations, I don't follow any of them... even the plagiarism.. This site is a Fan site.. Of course we will plagiarize.. These fucks act like we're trying to sell this stuff... but anyways.... of course I can't end the Evil Edward Twitters.. I'm just as addicted writing as I'm sure you are at reading it... I must say that he is not just going to fall head over heels for her... He's going to progress.. and he might have one more girl before her... I'm SORRY.. It just fits the story line... Lol...

Well off to another tweet..

That bastard M, talking about my life like he has control over it... I hope Lord Byron finds this and reports it like the

straight out bitch crew member he is... come on! the guy is writing Fan fics for Sonic the Hedgehog... but until then.. back to the story..

The game was going fine and everyone was doing a marvelous job. We had her amazed and somewhat disturbed by our power and our speed but surprisingly she fit in pretty nicely with our lot, which made me feel a slight bit of regret that I hadn't met her through different circumstances.

I gave Alice the signal and she started her part in our grand play. Bella's shock was perfection. I could hear their minds as they crossed over the field. Her mate was not interested in playing these games, unsure of why we had a problem with a human anyway. The other member of her Coven, was very interested in playing a part. They decided he would be the lead and I could hear him going over the correct lines in his head. There was something I didnt expect as the three entered the clearing. The new mate, James, was looking for something, or better yet, smelling for something.

When the show began I was covering Bella much like Alice's vision had shown but something felt wrong. There was definitely something different about the reactions I was getting from this James.

He sniffed the air tracing scent after scent, leaving the ladies without a second thought but scrutinizing all of the men, starting with Carlisle and ending with my own. I followed his memory to the scent he searched for.

_He was with Victoria, talking and hugging, and although his senses, which he regarded above all, read nothing, her reactions and eyes left him to believe there was something else going on. So he left the two to plan out their participation in our game. He followed her scent which ended at the river where she jumped in after our... "reaquaintance". He stopped and took a big whiff of the contaminated air following the scent around and visualizing the scene as it played out until he found the effect of such work, the pond of little Edwards. He was convinced Victoria was not a willing participant, and the fury consumed him. He wanted his shot at her violator and he would play along just to get close enough to smell him out. _

The moment he realized it was me he didn't hesitate moving to strike. I rushed into a defensive position, holding my own while we ripped roars at each other. He wanted to rip my head off and throw it at my body, but he knew that battle would not be allowed and my brothers would stop him before he had a chance. His mind worked quickly, almost too fast to trace but in the end I saw his new goal at revenge, he would kill Bella.

I blocked all of his attempts but it wasn't over, he wanted revenge, and he would wait. Even if it took him forever, he would wait for her to be alone and then swoop in and take her. His plans were gruesome. Once he had her, he planned on videotaping while he broke both of her legs and as she cried out for mercy, he would rape her, every which way, sending me the video. What a sick Fuck? It actually bothered me that he planned on hurting her. I wasn't sure why.

The rest of the vampires thought he was just playing into his role and continued on their course, but he made it hard to continue and Carlisle decided to figure things out at the house. I knew he wouldn't give her up in sacrifice, he loved humans too much, but when he found out I was the cause of all of this, Carlisle would probably be willing to allow my head to come off. Yeah right, he needed me to make my office rounds and make sure no one suspects anything at the hospital. Emmett, Alice and I headed to the jeep dragging Bella along. I spoke quickly using our fast speech which humans could hardly understand and explained the situation to the two of them. I decided at that moment I was not going to let it happen. I was going to take care of her, and even though I didn't feel for her like she felt about me, I did care about her and would keep her safe.


	22. I put your picture away

A/N: Ok so was that payback for the last chapter.. Only the coolest of the cool graced me with a review for that last Tweet, your coolnessess know exactly who you are.. Can't believe the Proofs for Angel Lies sold so fast.. My mother was actually calling me to complain about Paypal not letting her get a copy.. Good stuff.. Raven got one! That is so Awesome.. I was afraid no one I actually talked to would get one.. Signed regular copies are still available at Angel-Lies. Com... Now, back to the story..

I'm in some serious shit and this fuck is off talking about his silly book.. Do demons sparkle? I don't think so...

We stood there staring at each other. I knew what he wanted, and I was not willing to give it to him.

"So is what Victoria tells me the truth?" he asked, referencing the memory of her informing him that I could read his thoughts.

"Yes." I said plainly, thinking of a way out of this ordeal. I knew if this decision was in Carlisle's hands he would simply allow the vampire his revenge since it was no longer involving his precious humans. No, I would not allow that to happen. There was another way.

"James, I know you're upset. I would be, too... But there's no way I'm letting you cut my dick off. It's just not going to happen. I'll tell you what, you can have the girl. She's in Phoenix, I'll tell you exactly where she used to live." He stared at me quizzically. I could see the raw emotions he had for Victoria and his disposition on how fast I was ready to sell Bella out, but he was talking about cutting off my Johnson.. That's a whole other story! I could see the joy he had on finishing his hunt of the girl, something he was planning on doing anyway, so I fed his desire. "You could make the video, crack her legs, violate her. Oh, I promise I'm going to care. Might even try and stop you, as a hunter you should take this opportunity to target your prey." I knew his answer instantly. We were no longer enemies and I was an informant for his revenge against me. We reached Victoria and I explained the system Forks High used for their students information. It didn't take long for her to find Bella's old address and the hunt was ready to come to a close. I called Alice quickly knowing she would have a vision.

"Alice, it's Edward, you have to listen very carefully. This cannot get back to Carlisle do you understand? Who can never know about this?"

"Carlisle." she answered and then I explained what happened and what I needed from her. She explained her vision of the room where Bella was to he slain and I felt a pain in my stomach at the thought of it. The vampire who would be doing the killing stared at me with a smile that I imagined he had at the close of all of his hunts.

"Let me talk to Bella." I wanted to tell her goodbye the best way I could at a time like this. The two vampires stared at me as I played the part for Bella, "Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you too?" their smiles grew wider.

"I'll come for you soon."

I looked up at Victoria and James, "What? I asked if she could believe... Didn't say I did..."


	23. If I Lay Here

A/N: So now that Angel Lies has already had its early release.. I'm finding myself with a lot of time on my hands.. Playing Farmville on facebook... And pretty much driving myself insane looking over the book and wanting to have an off button.. By the way.. I meant entrance.. Not interest...lol.. I guess it's just going to make this first print worth more..lol.. By the way Angel Lies is nothing like this story so dont buy the book if you are wanting a raw dark voyage into crazy immortals.. real lovey dovey.. Anyways.. off to the EET.. This chap should be fun.. I'm having some great ideas pop into my head.. And the KM Prez is back on the list of coolest of the cool! Thanks for all of the reviews from all of the reviewers.. I think I'm going to start having extra secret chapters only for the reviewers.. Mainly because I am an egotistical person who needs the gratification in order to continue my existence.. Unlike this Edward who is down to play in the shadows.. M

Egotism was so 50 years ago. I wish M would just shut the fuck up sometime! Here's an idea, why don't you send the webmaster the summary of your book so people will know what the books about? What's that?.. You don't think your summary isgood enough yet? What an ass clown...

I shouldn't care. I told her I was coming and she ran off. It's no longer my fault.

Holding her letter in my hand made things infinitely worse. No matter how hard I tried, I could not fight against my anguish. There was a sudden urge to be decent, to do the right thing, but my instinct of self-preservation protected me from such things. I crumpled it up and threw it on the table. Nothing would eliminate the pain in my stomach. I couldn't believe such a feeling could find itself in my cold heartless body. I was a vampire, a monster, and I didn't believe we loved. Esme and Carlisle were together because he was her maker. Rosalie and Emmett were together because she was attracted to the fact that he looked like her long dead friends son, and of course she's Rosalie. Who wouldn't mind an eternity of hitting that? Too bad for me she wouldn't accept me as her mate. That would have been a nice life, except her self loathing would probably drive me insane. Then there is Alice and Jasper, a predestined tale of emotions. Two powers like that and you can't justify any credible acknowledgement. No, there was no real love. Just like my addiction to this helpless girl, who couldn't walk in a straight line and would obviously not make it through the age of 25 without being raped, since her luck was equal to that of a one legged man in an ass kicking contest, it was not love. Or was it? Are they all just different translations of the same thing?

I was flying through the airport without a second thought, caring little about any witnesses or the penalty for such an action. I was a mad man, completely consumed by an anger towards myself for letting my fear get the better of me. I could hear Jasper and Emmett's thoughts behind me as we sped through Phoenix. Jasper saw it as a perfect opportunity to get rid of the walking risk that I was going to protect. I knew I could get to the studio a few minutes before them, I just hoped it would be enough time to save her. I started to feel her thoughts as she stared into his camera. The fear was petrifying. Her attacker was ready to feed. I flew through the doors and tackled him realing away like a wolf that had just attacked its Alpha. I was no match for a real human draining vampire. The human blood made him so much faster and stronger than me, that even with my power.. all I would be able to do is watch his plans overpower me. I looked over at Bella a little relieved that she had passed out.

"James, I take it back. Leave her alone, it is me that you want to hurt." His head tilted quizzically.

"You know what I want." His head propped up and I could hear his thoughts questioning my resolve. I hesitated for a second, fear overpowering me, but my will took control. I slid my hand down to the button of my pants and unfastened them quickly. I was hoping to get all of this finished before my brothers got there. I pulled them, along with my boxers, to the middle of my thigh and looked up at James. His dark eyes played out his thoughts. I took a deep breath preparing to surprise him. I looked over at Bella, deciding she would be eternally indebted to me for this, even if it was my fault in the first place. Without hesitation I sliced my hand down on my genitalia, erasing it to the floor besides me.

"Ah!" I yelled out, consumed by an unimaginable amount of pain. The mirrors of the studio seemed to reflect my anguish and shoot it back at me. James just laughed, completely surprised that I actually did it. His mind suddenly took course back to draining Bella and I realized I had castrated myself for nothing.

"James, we had a deal." I said through clenched teeth, barely able to get the words out.

"Yeah, well you raped my girlfriend," He stared at me and I could feel the doubt he had about her version of the story.

"Yes James, isn't weird that she didn't tell you until after our confrontation?" I followed the path of his own doubt and added to it. "Is it rape when she begs for more?" I was in his hands before I finished the sentence. He really enjoyed her and was completely attached.

"You've left me with even a greater opportunity for revenge. Maybe I will keep this one as another of my eternal mate." The words suddenly hit me, he was going to change her. I threw my hand at him, but he easily deflected it. My brothers thoughts started to fill my head. I estimated their was another minute or so before they arrived, but that was more than enough time for him to rip me to streads and run off with Bella to change into an obedient, vampire.

"James, there's something you should know. When I was reading minds there was something that Laurent thought about, that I think you would be interested in." His mind instantly gave me a million possibilities as he fetched upon his own suspicions. I played it smart, hesitating to fill him in with the false information until I was forced. He dug his claws in my chest, and the fire burned inside of me yet again.

"I don't see how you do it... all for a sex drive? Why would you refrain from a superior fullfilment in order to have a weaker one, more often?" I only needed a little more time.

"Why don't you ask Victoria? She knows what I can do." His thoughts betrayed him one more time as he thought about Victoria's suggestion they try the vegetarian lifestyle for a while.

"Hm, I wonder why she wanted to do that... Having a little trouble getting it up James." His hit was hard and sent me flying across the room towards my removed organ. James was on me before I could get up. The factors were in place and I was safe. I smiled up at him and tapped his shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry, but you should have left when you had the chance." His face contorted with confusion and I went into character. "You already ripped my dick off, just leave the girl alone!" Terror flooded into his eyes as he tried to find his imminent doom. A vegetarian vampire was weaker than a normal one, but two of them could easily over power one. They busted through the walls on each side of him, mirror fragments flying everywhere. Each of them grabbed an arm and lifted him off of me.

"He's-" I cut him off before he could tell them of my involvement, pinching down hard on his throat with my teeth and ripping out his throat. His existence wasn't quite over yet, but I left my brothers to finish the job. With his voice box removed, he was no longer a threat to me.

Carlisle and Alice arrived shortly after surveying the scene. Luckily for me, no one at the airport acknowledged the blur that zoomed by them. Carlisle looked at my missing body part, trying to comfort me with his thoughts. _It will only be about a year until its fully healed. It's not as bad as..._

His thoughts trailed off, not wanting to speak about the first time I sacrificed my dick, in order to keep the peace with fucking Ephraim. If only his daughter would have lost so little.

I started trying to wake Bella, confused as to why the rest of the members of my coven didn't realize that her excessive bleeding hadn't thrown me into a frenzy. It seemed to have more of an effect on Alice than myself.

Bella started to become coherent, and suddenly the dream like finish to a well executed plan had turn into a nightmare. I knew the pain her mind broadcasted from personal experience, the change was beginning. After the realization that he had bit her sank in, thoughts started shooting out from a hundred different places. Alice wanted to just let the transformation take its course while Carlisle thought about the possibility of sucking out the poison. He was already informing he would not do it with his mind, not wanting the months of erectile disfunction caused by drinking human blood. _You know, the blood will cut down your healing time at least halfway._

"It's up to you," he informed, continuing to clean up her wounds. I tried my hardest to not care about the wound, knowing the revelation that I could stop feeding on her would inform the rest of them that I was not as intoxicated as I let on. But fuck it I wasn't going to live a year without my dick, and I wasn't letting this girl live forever. She was cool but, you need to really get to know someone before you decide you're going to be together forever. Maybe five years, if she could last that long with me, I would turn her. I started sucking out the poison and her blood was quite flavorful. I tried my hardest to play into the role and seem like letting go was the hardest thing for me to do, but I could hear Carlisle's doubts. _Fuck._

_Angel Lies is up at Amazon! and fuck you Edward the summary is up at Angel-lies dot com!_


	24. Requiem for a Moon

A/N: I just wanted to start by saying thank you for all of you who have bought my book. That is super awesome! I can't believe it is already doing so well before it is available at bookstores. I have been working hard on the second one… I might even throw the first draft of the first chapter on here for all of you that have finished the book. For all of you who haven't Angel Lies: Deception of the Celestials is available both at Angel-LiesDotcom and Amazon… I'm starting to see the bigger picture and I think it is awesome that you have been a part of it before it got huge… M

She had to do it. I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen it coming. Her mind had decided without any other option that she was going to be a vampire. I had forced her to the school prom, and if I wasn't still regenerating I would have definitely had her then. The smell of her skin drove me insane with the desire to uncork her bottle of sexual desire and refill what I took out with my own love juice. And yet all I could hear was her stupid conviction to be one of us. It takes more than a nice ass to become my forever sweetheart. I had already started to cook up a plan that would get her out of our life. It was too bad we would have to leave… I would wait for her birthday… Call me ridiculous, call me a hyprocrite… But I do think it would be a little irrisponsible of me to take her virginity before she was 18… I said call me a hyprocrite… I didn't say bring up old stuff.. It's a new moon today.. We've moved on..


	25. 500 Days of Bella

A/n sorry about the long wait.. tons going on.. dont want to jinx it so I wont say anything about the possible award for Angel Lies .. lol.. I was feeling a little perverted.. I think its a great chap.. please review.. and speaking of reviews, much love and thanks to Raven for her review of Angel Lies at the writers coffee shop.. You are way too cool.. M

It had been a remarkable summer. I had taken her places she had never been before. Untightening her inexperience one night at a time. Charlie laid peacefully in his bed as I grinded against her, entranced by the way her thoughts described the feeling my cold stone body gave her.

Four nights before her birthday I had pushed the limits of her sexuality. She was wearing her sweat pants and the t-shirt with holes. I had licked on her nipple through one of them a few weeks before and it seemed like she had wore the shirt everyday since. She didn't even realize her sexual desire, since it was so new to her, and a lot of her decisions and actions were from the subconscience. So when I slid my hand down the front of her sweats and pushed past the sharp stubble of her pubic hair she spread her legs willingly and allowed my fingers ample room to play around down there. I was shaken by the way it made me feel. Although it looked perfectly fine my tool was still inactive, so the rush that usually struck down below pulverized my center and I winced at the rush of pleasure.

"Are you ok?" she questioned, grabbing ahold of my hand with her own.

"Yes," I said between gasps. "I have to do this." Without any hesitation I was sitting up on her bed, pulling her legs high above her, while tugging her sweats off revealing her perfection down below. I had seen this sight before, when I thought of her no more than a piece of meat, but this was so much better. With her knowledge and fears pulverizing my mind, the excitement of the view sent the wave back in to my chest and my face flexed with a recoil.

"Edward, don't push yourself." Her main fear was with me not able to control myself and killing her, but not because she would die, but because I would hurt myself in killing her. Such disregard for herself was nuts to me, but created even more of this attachment that I planned on breaking. I didn't let the thought hold me down and pushed her knees back towards her shoulder and dived in. The coldness of my tongue sliding up and down the lining of her entrance drove her wild and she slapped at the bed and used the other hand to muffle her mouth with her pillow. The taste of her actually did cause me to have a slight instance of a hunger fit so I decided to stop using my tongue and shifted to rubbing her clit with the tip of my fingers. Her eyes rolled with my caressing and I had to stop before it was too much for her. I was going to save her first orgasm for her birthday, when I hoped I would be fully recovered, something after that moment I had to be extremely vigilant about. After I touched her hee curiosity with her clitoris was consuming and she touched herself when no one was around. I was always there to shock her with my quick appearances. A few 'What's up's and 'You're acting funny's or a 'I wish I could read your mind' would sell her on my missing her little curiosity rubs. But before all of that, after experiencing my skills of pleasure for the first time, she surprised the both of us when she sat up and started to return the favor. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Her thoughts echoed my own. _I can't believe she's doing this. _

As I'm sure the thought is going through all of your mind. Find out next time on Afternoon Moon...


	26. Changes

A/N: So I really wondered before I wrote that last chapter, How intimate are the two of them at this point? Of course we can't expect to hear everything about their relationship in her innocent perspective, but how many relationships have you been in when you were seventeen that lasted this long and only consisted of kissing? Tell me what you think. M out... p.s. didnt win the award.. I jinxed it..

I still couldn't believe she was doing this, unbuckling my belt and attempting to unbutton my pants. I grabbed on to her hands, pulling them from their goal.

"I can't handle that," I whispered, feeling the inability to rise at the attention she could heavenly perform on me. The rush of energy swelled up inside of me again from the passion in her eyes. I couldn't believe the effect she had on me. It was completely new to me, having someone able to make me so ecstatic. She pulled herself by my neck towards me nestling close on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes coursed through me with her apology and her nose clipped my own.

"I love you." The words slipped out with my own realization. I almost faultered but caught myself as our stare became awkward. "I have to go." There were things I would have to do and permissions I would need. It was like a whole new seed had been planted in my head and I wanted this new tree to flourish. I loved Bella and I was going to have to do the one thing I thought I would never consider.

She let me go a few minutes later and I was off to see Carlisle, in order to get the permission necessary for such an event. He was alone in the dining room, looking over newspaper articles.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you." I confessed, watching his eyes continue to scan their paper. After a few moments he folded it and stared back towards me.

"I want to be changed back."


	27. The Return

The Return

So it's been a while. A little over 2 years since I wrote on this. I am big on bandwagons and got caught on the Hunger Games. Anyways thought of a cool little premise to a fanfic for it and put the first portion online. I checked my stats a little later on and realized that a lot of people were reading this in it's entirety. So I read it, and man this was some really good stuff. :) I have to give some of the props to the reviewers, who always gave me the inspiration to continue. I don't know if any of you are still fanfic fans, but if so, here's looking at you kids.

There are certain things that I have done that I think some people might have found to be a little unkind to Bella. I admit that fondling her while she was sleeping as well as trying to give her post traumatic stress syndrome with an automobile accident were negative, but I gave her life. She was nothing before me. Just some clumsy girl with a decent body and a girl next door face. I probably saved her from suicide. And yet the way the world works, I'm the bad guy?

It was this kind of outlook on what I was doing that made me cancel my plans to go to the Volturi and be changed back, and put the plan in to action that left that bitch in Forks. I could feel it from everyone, all of the vampires and even sometimes from Bella. Why won't he turn me, why won't he let me be a part of his world? You got supernatural cunnilingus! I'm talking frozen tongue in your snatch, and all you can think about is being my equal, fuck you. And to think I was thinking about giving up my immortality for her. Nope, now she's in her house staring out of a window, looking stupid, while I'm off in Italy waiting for my dick to start working so I can use it on my newest conquest.

She walked through the door of the Villa I had rented and I could feel my little guy moving around as I laid their underneath the sheets of my bed. I didn't hesitate and started to rub on him. She saw the movement underneath the sheets and yanked them off. I felt a little embarrassed, not being at full strength but lost all troubles with my conviction when she replaced my hand with her mouth. I could feel myself, back again, solid as a rock and couldn't wait to have me inside of her. She quickly solved that dilemma, pulling off her cloak and revealing her young tight frame. She had maneuvered me inside of her before I had any chance of trying to mount her myself. I just held on the bed as she swung her body all around me slamming down on my legs. I felt the inevitable ejaculation that had been building up for six months ready to disappoint and I squeezed on the sheets ready to release. I could tell she could see by my look that it was all but over and in the fears of an early ending, I saw _pain? _A shock ran through me for a second and I couldn't believe the pain that swam through my body. I gasped for air and then it was over. But now I wasn't over, that moment of rush, which I hoped wasn't my new orgasm was not pleasant at all. My wood was still there so I pounded some more, lifting her by her ass as I squeezed it hard, spreading my fingers so I felt all of it. I flipped her down on her back and started pounding hard on her until it again was time to rid myself of that long time coming nut. She could see it coming again and I could hear her this time saying_ no, no, no, Pain_, before the pain pushed itself across my body. If I had been my old self, always reading minds I would have come to grasp that it was her doing this to me the first time, but I was too busy dealing with my own thoughts. It was a good thing she didn't know my powers either. After this last rush of her powers shot through me, I turned her around. pounding her from behind. She was so into it, slamming her little hips into me. I felt the moment coming and grabbed at her hair with my left hand pulling her head back to me. I slammed the last few thrust pulling hard on her hair before my climax was ready, finishing off inside her as I called out.

"Hey Jane." I knew she was trying to get off another use of her power as she felt my cum inside of her. "Pain." I said as I came down with my right hand, donkey punching her into unconsciousness.

Review! It's been two years! :)


	28. When in Volterra, do as the Volturi do

Wow. That's all I can really say right now. It seems like our community has grown quite a bit. I've had more readers in one day than I did entire months when I used to get on. I'm glad you all like the story, and can tell by the increase in sells that some of you are taking advantage of the 99 cent Kindle price for my book Angel Lies. It's much appreciated. For all of you who don't know, I'm in California now, and I'm bored.

It's amazing how much I put into this story. I mean it is a true companion novel. If you read this side by side with Twilight it would make sense.I can't promise that kind of dedication with this continuation. But at lease now it is away from the actual novel that I don't have to check dialogue and make sure I get it all right. Well enough me, You've come for EET.

When in Volterra, do as the Volturi do

I knew she was Volturi. It was one of the things that attracted me about her. But I didn't know that the redemption blow I had delivered to her would cause the city to go into such a ruckus. I was captive before I got out of the building. A quick sack was thrown over my face and I was manhandled by a brute that had to be somewhat retarded as his thoughts processed like that of a wild man. Man hurt Jane, Man pays. It was very convenient that her name was Jane, as the Tarzan reference worked perfectly. I was remarkably calm as he dragged me away. Focusing my power to get past his limited intellect and used his vision to track our progress through the underground caverns that led me to whatever awaited me. I figured fuck it. And just waited to arrive before I tried anything. We stopped suddenly and I saw the three through his eyes. It had been a while but when we last parted Aro and I were in a good place. The bag came off and the reunion was on.

"Edward? What a delightful surprise." He said. His mind was dripping with excitement, as I was probably his favorite read. Since unlike most people it was not only my mind he got, but all of the thoughts that I had invaded. The other two cared little about who their oaf had brought in here. Their minds was the closest thing to empty I had seen. The only thought was expectation of the next feeding, and even that seemed to lack the luster of a predator. I understood why he kept Marcus around. His ability to turn Vampires back into human was a handy tool in the battle for supernatural superiority. But the other one must have just been a good friend. I minded myself not to think too terribly of them, although I'm sure Aro has held many of my secrets from them, I didn't want to offend anyone.

I put my hand out in a welcoming embrace for the use of his power. He grabbed on for the ride and I could feel the exhilaration that he felt as he engulfed all of my thoughts. After we let go his eyes searched through the memories with an amusement I all but knew. "Oh my," he said as he went through the events with Isabella Swan. "This is delicious. You must bring me more. I want more of this." He was like a tween who had found some of his old man's spank bank magazines. "My wife Sulpecia's powers should help reestablish this little game."

"I'm done with that girl. She's completely annoying." I said without falter. I could read his mind warning me that my actions with Jane would be really frowned upon by the rest of the leaders and I sighed. "Fine."

"Excellent." he mused, pushing his fingers together like a certain nuclear power plant owner. I didn't want to wait until he said it, so I just read his mind and watched as his plan rolled itself out. His wife had the power to travel in netheral form. She could travel great distances at once and take people with her. The form was very inconsistent and was seen more as a ghost than a person through normal eyes. He wanted me to go to her and feel her confusion as I revealed myself in this form. His taste for her confusion and this game was more than mine had ever been. I knew coming here was a mistake. I knew it would take a lot to get away... Fuck.

I appreciate the reads guys and all of the story alerts but review. :)


	29. Tortured

Torture

He was there to run to her. He was there to wipe the blood off of her. He was there because I wasn't there.

Ok so I wasn't really planning to write today.. Just had to tell you that today 9/25 Angel Lies on Kindle is free.. Go to Amazon and get it for free. 5 hours left.


End file.
